parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
December (Furries in Future-Tech Highlights)
“December” '''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by Furries in Future-Tech Highlights, or F.I.F.T.H. for short (Jenna the Husky, Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, Gazelle, Adult Simba, and Princess Celestia) as they try to be hopeful despite the melancholy vibes of the otherwise festive season. Lyrics '''Verse 1 (Bearen and Jenna): Bearen: I wake up to yet another miserable day Winter blues have got me duped, you could easily say Don’t even wanna get up because it’s sub-zero weather And all the cocoa in the world won’t make it any better Jenna: I slip my paws out the bed and gaze outside Only for three feet of sparkling frost to meet my eyes It’s a shame to have to shovel, but I’ve places to go And I can’t afford to be trapped indoors, you know Chorus: Simba: It’s just one of those Decembers When I don’t even remember Jenna: Anything of worthy measure Save for those nights so cold Bearen: I try to make it an adventure But it rarely brings pleasure Gazelle: Because I know that I could never Avoid what would unfold Celestia: And besides, who has ever Lived without a December? Verse 2 (Celestia and Simba): Celestia: By the time I return, I can’t feel my legs And that, after drinking five cups of tea to the dregs The children are playing snowball and singing carols But to hit the sack again is my ultimate goal Simba: Friends ask how I’m doing; “I’m okay,” I hiss This month is a torture that I’d happily miss It might as well be partly my fault, I guess But surviving December has never been my finesse Chorus: Simba: It’s just one of those Decembers When I don’t even remember Jenna: Anything of worthy measure Save for those nights so cold Bearen: I try to make it an adventure But it rarely brings pleasure Gazelle: Because I know that I could never Avoid what would unfold Celestia: And besides, who has ever Lived without a December? Bridge (Gazelle): Maybe I’m just not seeing this right There must be some way to make these days bright After all, I’m alive; I didn’t have to see the day And the world is so beautiful in its white array There’s joy in the air when I’m not mopping And there’s more to this month than just copping Above all, I must always remember There’s a reason each year has a December Chorus 2x: Simba: It’s just one of those Decembers When I don’t even remember Jenna: Anything of worthy measure Save for those nights so cold Bearen: I try to make it an adventure But it rarely brings pleasure Gazelle: Because I know that I could never Avoid what would unfold Celestia: And besides, who has ever Lived without a December? Ending: Bearen: Yeah, gotta hold on… Celestia: December Jenna: Whoa-oh, just let me make the most of this… Celestia: December Gazelle: It’s all about perspective… Celestia: December Simba: Who has ever lived without a December? out with Celestia’s violin solo Trivia *This is the second song to feature the F.I.F.T.H. since “Highlights”, although the members have shared other songs (though not as a group), such as “Animated” and “Already High – You Know What I Mean”. *This is also the second P.A. song to carry an initially pensive, depressing mood after “Happiness” (ironically despite the song’s name). Compare this to “Misfortune”, where the entire song spoke of nothing short of misery. *This is the first P.A. song to specifically focus on a specific time of year—or, at the very least, a month in the year. *Celestia’s violin solo at the end was actually the sole part inspired by similar solos in popular contemporary songs, such as “It’s Too Late to Apologize”. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs